Max Gets Rough
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Max dominates Justin and Mason, and their hot hunky bodies.


**I decided to try my hand with this fic just because I wanted to break out of the usual atmosphere I write with. It's not BDSM or anything, but I just wanted to experiment with a little more roughness, and since I wasn't in the mood to cast it through a plot, I present Max dominating Justin and Mason, and their hot hunky bodies!**

* * *

><p>Max grinned like he had just unwrapped the best present for Christmas. Technically, his gift was only half-unwrapped, but the sight of his big hunky brother, tied to a chair, arms bound behind his back and blindfolded, was enough to get his heart pumping like crazy.<p>

Spells were way more fun than the boring ones their dad lectured them about. Who would have known snooping through the books buried under the floorboards in the lair would lead him to such a breathtaking sight. Justin was all dressed up in a white-button down and black slacks, which were both soaking with sweat, another courtesy of that spell book. His older brother was breathing heavily, and the bulge in his slacks looked like it was threatening to tear his pants right down the middle. Max couldn't hold back any longer. He ran over, sat right in Justin's lap and planted a rough wet kiss on his brother's mouth, and pulled Justin's shirt open, breaking all the buttons.

Justin grunted in response, but Max swallowed every sound that poured from the older boy's mouth. The more he ground his ass against Justin's hard dick, the more his big brother squirmed in his seat, tugging at the binds around his wrists while Max sucked on his tongue. The sloshing sound of their tongues wrestling between their mouths had Max's own cock throbbing in his jeans, especially when he started groping Justin's chest.

"Ma-Max, my pecs…play with my sweaty pecs."

This was horny Justin talking. The spell had revved up his hormones to scorching heights, making him desperate enough to drop his usual stuffy self-control and beg like he really wanted it. But Max was going to have his fun and teasing Justin until neither one of them could take it anymore.

He pinched Justin's nipples so hard that his older brother arched his back and groaned. "God, Max, more!" Max smiled. He was just getting started. His fingers went to the task of pinching, twisting and flicking those small pink buds to their full hardness. Then he sat on his knees and let his tongue follow through, sucking on Justin's nipples like his mouth was a vacuum. From the way Justin moaned his name over and over, like it was the only word left in his vocabulary, it was pretty obvious that Justin liked this just as much as Max.

Biting down caused a sharp sensation that cut through Justin. Even with his older brother blindfolded, Max could see the flash of pain register across Justin's face, but he kept at it, grinding the tip of Justin's right nipple between his teeth. Saliva was starting to pool in the sides of Justin's mouth, so Max swept in and caught Justin's lips in another kiss that had heat searing through both of their bodies. They broke away, panting for breath, and Max took a moment to survey his work.

Having his brother's sweat-stained shirt still hanging off one broad shoulder highlighted his incredibly defined chest, pecs and abs cut from pure muscle, and his smooth skin slick with sweat. Everything about Justin's chest was incredible, but there was so much more of his big brother's body that Max was eager to explore.

Undoing Justin's belt, and the button and zipper of his slacks seemed like way too much, but a simple spell took care of that. In a flash, Justin's slacks had vanished, leaving the older boy's lower-half covered in nothing but a pair of black ankle-length dress socks, and a pair of black briefs. The tent in the front had Max's mouth watering, especially when his eyes zeroed in on the large pre-cum stained that revealed Justin's huge helmet head.

"Max!" Justin whined, spreading his legs as wide as he could when Max started sucking his cock through his briefs. Max couldn't get enough, running his tongue up and down his brother's huge dick and balls. The way Justin groaned and gasped when he sucked Justin's cockhead through his briefs made him reach down to grab his own aching cock through his pants.

"Max, please…my dick…I can't…suck me."

Max knew exactly what Justin wanted him to do, but he couldn't resist reveling in his big brother's incoherency. He kept licking and sucking Justin through his briefs, listening to the moans in the room get progressively louder, until a surprisingly high-pitched moan tore through Justin's throat, and Max was treated to the taste of his brother's hot thick cum leaking through the thin fabric of his black briefs.

He kind of wanted to feel Justin's thick load tunneling down his own throat, but it was pretty hot to see all of Justin's big sweaty muscles tense up like that, and his mouth hang open like the last few strands of sanity had snapped in his mind. He couldn't resist stealing another heated kiss, pushing his tongue into the depths of Justin's mouth while they swapped spit.

His own boner was throbbing uncontrollably in his own pants, so he stripped himself in record time, slid Justin's arms from behind the chair and threw his brother onto the bed. Positioning himself right in front of Justin's face, he pressed his cock against Justin's face, smearing pre-cum all over his brother's sweat-mussed hair, his red cheeks, and across Justin's kissed-hot lips.

When Justin parted his lips submissively, that only made Max want to tease him a little more. But the second he felt his brother's tongue lap at his sensitive cockhead, he threw all pretenses out the window and stuffed his dick right into Justin's mouth.

Justin gagged a little around his cock, but feeling his brother's throat muscles contract around his shaft so warm and tightly sent a tingling sensation throughout Max's whole body, which centered in his cum-filled balls. The room was sweltering hot, and his own body was reeking sweat. He ran his hands all over his own sweaty chest, feeling himself up while he rolled his hips back and forth into Justin's inviting mouth.

And when the ache in his balls was too much, the vibrations running up and down cock urging him to shoot his load, Max fucked Justin's mouth without hesitation. Justin was writhing on the bed beneath him, and just when Max was read to come, he pulled out of Justin's mouth and fisted his cock. A couple tugs on his turgid shaft, and his cockhead was spewing hot sticky cum all over Justin's face, and with his brother's mouth open from panting, Max was able to shoot cum right in Justin's mouth.

His cock was still hard as he ground it against Justin's sweaty hard abs, Max lying on top of his big brother while he kissed Justin and his cum slid between their thick wet tongues.

Max peeled Justin's briefs off, leaving him in his white button-down, still just barely hanging off one shoulder, and black socks, before folding Justin's muscular legs back. His eyes lit up when he saw Justin's tight pink pucker, twitching so violently between those perfect round cheeks. Taking fistfuls of his brother's firm ass, Justin spread the sweaty globes apart, and let his appetite loose as he bathed Justin's hole in saliva.

He had thought Justin was moaning incoherently before, but now the sounds pouring from his brother's mouth almost sounded inhuman. Max dipped his tongue into the tight space, curling it to push it the extra inch. The delicious friction of Justin's inner walls clamping around his tongue only drove him further up the wall, and soon, he was replacing his tongue with his fingers, shoving two fingers into Justin's ass without a second thought.

"Yes! Max!" Max felt his cock bob between his legs, and a little pre-cum ooze down his pulsing shaft. If Justin's pucker was already hungrily sucking in his finger, he could only imagine the incredible friction that would rack his body when he shoved his dick inside. Max pushed a third and even a fourth finger, not because Justin needed to be stretched open that wide to take his cock, but because working his fingers in Justin's ass made his muscles tense, and look even more incredible than they already did. While Max continued burying his fingers deeper and deeper inside, he leaned down and let his mouth go wild all over Justin's chest, tonguing every hard muscle he could find.

"Max, hurry up…geez…"

Once Max withdrew his fingers and saw Justin rutting his ass against the bed, legs spread wide enough to expose his still twitching hole, Max was momentarily hypnotized. He felt like he could cum again just from looking at Justin, bound, blindfolded and submissively horny. He draped Justin's muscular legs over his shoulders, before shoving his cock into Justin's tight ass.

His whole body ached in desperation. He had to move.

Thrusting into Justin so hard that his bed creaked and his balls slapped against Justin's sweaty ass cheeks obnoxiously loud, Max lost himself in the erratic rhythm. Now Justin's muscles were even more tense and tight than ever. He couldn't resist groping his brother's perfect body, before his hands unconsciously slid down to toy with his Justin's huge cock and balls.

His hips didn't miss a beat, continuing their rapid pace, while he continued to manipulate Justin's dick through torturously slow stroking. He ground his thumb against the slit, rubbing the copious amounts of pre-cum against the flared head, then squeezing Justin's balls hard enough for it to hurt. It was like he suddenly could read all the signs of Justin's body, and knew exactly when Justin was about to pop his nuts. That was when he let his hands roam the older boy's chest, play with his nipples and press against his cut abs, before detouring back down to Justin's dick.

"Please, Max, I wanna cum! Let me cum!"

Hearing Justin beg for it had Max fucking him as fast he could. He tore off Justin's blindfold so he could see the desperation pouring right from his brother's eyes, before his ass clenched as he shot his own load at nearly the exact same time Justin's dick erupted cum, cum streaking all the way to hit him right in the face. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen, and his nuts kept churning out his hot seed, which flooded Justin's tight muscular ass.

* * *

><p>Another hard spank had Mason reeling and Max's heart beating a little faster from how hard and round Mason's ass was.<p>

"Nineteen," Mason gasped, before Mason slapped his ass harder than all nineteen spanks before. "Twenty."

Mason was panting like he had been trekking through the desert, thirsty for another wet kiss that Max served him when he smashed their lips together.

After guiding the older boy onto all fours, Max licked his lips at the sight of Mason's juicy round ass straining against the back of his tight white briefs. He pressed his index finger down the older boy's crack, until he was running his digit in slow circles around the rim of Mason's quivering pucker.

"Max," Mason let out mid-heavy breath.

Max grabbed the waistband of Mason's briefs and tore them clear through the middle, tossing the tattered underwear aside, before spreading the British boy's ass cheeks apart, and planting his face right between them. He worked Mason's pink hole open with sloppy wet kisses, and obnoxiously loud slurps while he fisted the older boy's cock. The double sensations of Mason's hole binding around his tongue, and Mason's dick throbbing so violently in his hand had Max right on the edge of shooting his load all over his bed without even touching his own cock.

"Lick my chest," he commanded.

Like a loyal dog, Mason turned around and began worshiping Max's chest with his tongue. Max grabbed Mason's hair, and yanked at it, forcing the werewolf boy to lick his armpits, which felt so good that he couldn't help panting like a dog himself.

Mason licked and sucked everywhere, even along Max's Adam's Apple, before trailing his mouth lower, bypassing Max's aching cock and balls to lick along the insides of his thighs. Max's whole body was trembling. A ragged breath passed through his pursed lips. He couldn't let Mason switch the tables like this. He wasn't about to surrender control that easily.

So he pushed Mason back and shoved his foot right against the older boy's face. "Lick my feet."

The British stud didn't hesitate in working his tongue along the gaps between Max's toes, sucking on each one individually, before stuffing all five toes into his mouth. Max sighed and reached to take another fistful of Mason's hair, making the older boy bob up and down on his foot, while he fisted his hard cock, pre-cum and sweat making his slow strokes nice and slick.

Thoroughly satisfied at the sight of Mason moaning around his toes, his hair sweaty and sticking out in all different directions, Max led Mason back onto all fours, and gave his sister's boyfriend five more spankings, this time on his bare ass, before shoving his cock all the way to the hilt into Mason's tight ass.

With his chest pressed against Mason's back, and his arms wrapped around the built chest so he could feel up Mason's muscles, Max humped the older boy's backside like his life depended on it. Because, in this moment, so horny and desperate to cum, Max really did feel like nothing else mattered but satiating that familiar buzz through his balls.

He pulled back so he could give Mason a couple more spankings while fucking him, noticing the imprints of his right hand on both of those muscular globes. Every time he spanked Mason, those tight inner walls clamped down a little harder on his dick, and it was one particularly hard slap to Mason's muscular ass that had Max shooting his load inside the tight heat.

But he wasn't done.

Max flipped Mason onto his bed, and thrust right back into Mason's hole, before lifting the British boy into his lap. Every muscle in his body tightened as he lifted Mason into the air and stood in the middle of his room, holding Mason by his ass while he thrust up. It made Max feel powerful to have Mason riding him while he stood up, their sweaty chests pressed together while they kissed furiously. He could feel his cum gushing from Mason's hole, spilling down his own cock and balls, which only turned him on more and made him thrust even more aggressively.

He slammed Mason against a wall and kissed him even harder, their tongues practically at war from the ferocity of their kiss. It was only when his lungs were screaming for him to pull off and give them a break that Max tore his mouth from Mason's, a mixture of their saliva connecting their lips for a second before it trailed down their chins.

Max ran his hands all over Mason's chest, squeezing the huge slabs of muscle that were Mason's pecs, before letting his hands ease down Mason's arms. There wasn't a part of Mason's body that wasn't perfect, but his arms were insane. Max sucked on his biceps, demanding that Mason flex so he could those sweaty muscles tightening under his tongue. He lost himself like that, licking Mason's arms, even sucking on his fingers.

Without ever pulling out, Max carried Mason onto his desk, which was spotless since Max didn't even think about studying on it. With Mason on his back, Max thwacked the older boy's cock against his rock-hard abs a couple times. Suddenly, his hand was a blur, working up and down Mason's dick as fast as he could go, making Mason writhe uncontrollably. Mason screamed as orgasm ripped through him, all of his gorgeous muscles straining, while his huge cock spurted out thick streaks of hot cum that landed all over his chest.

That was enough for Max to lose it, rapid humping Mason's ass a couple more times, before jerking off to add his own load all over Mason's chest.

Thick seed was dripping down Mason's sweaty chest, staining the sheets below them, and sticking to Max's chest, which was pressed against Mason's while they kissed. Mason's legs were wrapped tight around Max's waist, their still hard cocks grinding together.

* * *

><p><strong>So it was maybe a little more fast-paced, direct and aggressive…maybe just a little lol.<strong>

**But it did feel like a nice little change of pace, and I always love any opportunity to play with the hot guys on this show, so hopefully you got a little sweaty and hot yourselves from reading!**


End file.
